Into the Unknown
by LoNeR2008
Summary: Over they years Harry has had dreams of Dawn but doesn't know who she is. When it turns out that she's in danger and has to leave sunnydale, what'll happen when they meet and discover the truth. Not sure about rating. May change in the future.
1. the beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just using the characters for my own enjoyment. The plot is the only thing that's mine.

A.N: ok, this is my first attempt at writing a story so feedback is welcomed.

I'm changing some stuff around to fit the story.

Buffy: after the fifth season buffy dies only to be brought back. willow goes all dark and tara was shot but doesnt die. spike doesnt go all evil at the end of the sixth season. Dawn is in the same year as the trio.

Harry: between third and fourth year only I'm trying to keep serious alive unless he dies on me, no promises.

Pairings: dawn/draco, harry/? might be ginny, buffy/? might be spike

The rain was coming down hard over the houses in the black street.

A girl with long brown hair and startling blue eyes looked out the window of one of the houses.

She had pale skin and a look of worry and sorrow on her face, as if she had lost something close to her.

The girl was curled up on the couch like she was waiting for something … or someone.

With a loud bang, lighting lit up the sky and in the short distance there was a figure walking toward the house.

The second the girl saw the figure, she jumped up from the couch and opened the front door, a look of relief on her face.

The relief vanished from the girls face when she saw the person more clearly and a look of worry took its place.

The person was blonde and kind of short. She had jeans and a pink top on that looked like it had seen better days.

The persons face had a couple scratches on it and there was blood in her hair and some on her clothes.

"What happened?" the girl asked and the person responded "there was an ambush."

The girls face became even more worried and the person quickly reassured her "we're all fine except for a few scratches."

"Where are Spike and Giles?" the person was asked and replied " there coming in the car, Spikes duster got scratched and he's pissed."

The girl winced and a sympathetic look entered her eyes. Spike loved that jacket and was extremely possessive of it. God help anyone who tries to take it.

Before she could say anything, everything started shaking.

The girl screamed and the person yelled "Dawn, get in the doorway!"

As Dawn ran to the doorway, she saw some heavy objects on the shelves above the person start to fall and shouted "Buffy, hurry!"

As Buffy joined Dawn in the doorway, they watched as things shook and crashed, fell and broke.

As the shaking stopped, the girls looked at each other in worry and apprehension. An earthquake could only mean one thing, especially here: something bad was coming.


	2. Across The Ccean

With a start a young man woke up in his bed and thought about the dream he just had.

It wasn't the first time he'd had the dream and they were getting more and more frequent.

But it was the first time he'd learned the names of the two girls in his dream: Dawn and Buffy.

He started to get worried, he could feel that something bad was coming for the girls he just didn't know what.

The last thing he wanted was for something bad to happen to them, especially dawn.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden burning on his forehead.

He realized that it was his scar that was burning and his worry about the dream and the girls deepened.

First the dream about the girls and the earthquake and then his scar starts burning. This was bad; he could feel it in his gut.

Something bad was coming, only this time he didn't think it was for him, at least not yet.

No, something bad was coming for the girls in his dream, especially dawn.

He knew that he had to contact Dumbledore and Serious about this latest event. They would want to know what was going on, especially Serious.

With a sigh he climbed out of bed and got his quill, parchment, and some ink out of his trunk.

He decided he would write the letters tonight that way incase he forgot about it tomorrow, plus it would be easier to send Hedwig out at night instead of the day.

A.N.: sorry its so short, but I wanted to put the letters in the next chapter. I know i didnt put his name in it but u most likely already figured it out, i left more than a couple clues. I don't know when I'll be able to update again hopefully it'll be soon.

Please review, I want to know how I did. Good and bad welcome.


	3. The Letters

Disclaimer: In the first chapter.

Professor Dumbledore,

I need your help. I had a dream that worried me. It wasn't about Voldemort but something else, well someone else actually. There were two girls, sisters I think. One of them was hurt with scratches and blood all over. Their names were Dawn and Buffy, Dawn was tall with long brown hair and blue eyes, Buffy was short with blonde hair and green eyes. I got the feeling that they were in danger, I just don't know what kind. I know you must be wondering why I am asking you this, but the girls in my dream felt important to me, almost as if they're connected to me. Only I don't know how or why. I was hoping that you would know something, anything about the girls in my dream. Their in danger I can feel it. I hope to hear from you soon.

Thank you Professor,

Harry Potter

Harry thought it was probably best not to mention the fact that he'd had dreams about them before, otherwise Professor Dumbledore might ask him why he'd never mentioned them before. Harry honestly had no idea why he'd never said anything about his dream, he just never had. Next was his letter to Sirius. Maybe he knew something about Dawn and Buffy that Dumbledore may not. Never hurt to ask, right?

Sirius,

I need your help with something. I've been having dreams of two girls, and I had one a couple hours ago. In my dream, one of them was hurt and the other one seemed worried. I've had these dreams for a while but only recently have I felt that they were in trouble. Something bad is going to happen, only not to me but to them. I don't know what it is but I can feel that it's very bad and the girls in my dream seemed really worried. One of them was tall with long brown hair and really blue eyes, and the other was short with blonde hair and green eyes. The blonde one looked like she'd just been in a fight; she had scratches and blood over her hair and her clothes. Their names were Dawn and Buffy. I don't know what their last name is, but I think they were sisters. I hope to hear from you soon, Padfoot.

Harry.

He didn't think that it was a bad idea mentioning the fact that he'd had the dreams more than once. Hopefully Sirius knew something about the girls. Harry tied the letters to a string around Hedwig's foot and let her fly out the window. Now all he had to do was wait for a reply from Professor Dumbledore or Sirius, which would take who knows how long. He just hoped that they would reply within the next couple days. Trouble was coming, fast.

A.N: Well, as I promised. The letters to Dumbledore and to Sirius. I got this chapter up quicker than I thought I would, so yay for me. Don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. Hope you liked it. Feedback, reviews always welcome.


End file.
